deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Delphini vs Luke Skywalker (Legends) Rewrite
note: the original blog was archived. Daughter of the Dark Lord vs Son of Darth Vader Delphini Secret daughter of Voldemort, born in a result of a secret affair of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange in Malfoy Manor. She was adopted by Euphemia Rowle, and later her true parentage was revealed to her by her stepfather Rodolphus Lestrange. Born in 1998. Equipment: Wand Time-turner Skills: Fly without support Duelling Luke Skywalker Luke was the hero of Rebel Alliance, founder of the new Jedi Order and political leader of the new Republic. Born in 19BBY. Son of Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker). Equipment: Lightsabre DL-44 heavy blaster pistol DH-17 blaster rifle Skills: The Force Weapons Compare Close range Disarming Charm The Disarming Charm, also known as the Expelliarmus Spell or Disarming Spell (Expelliarmus) was a defensive charm which forced the victim to release whatever they were holding at the time. It is common to see this spell used in duels, to make an opponent release their wand. vs Lightsaber The lightsaber, sometimes referred to as a laser sword, was a weapon used by the Jedi, the Sith, and other Force-sensitives. Lightsabers consisted of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal, that was emitted from a usually metal hilt. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force. Though also used by the Sith, the lightsaber was synonymous with the Jedi, with some in the galaxy believing only Jedi used lightsabers. Lightsabers were generally used for both offense and defense. A lightsaber could cut through virtually anything, from enemies to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a lightsaber was with a weapon made with material that conducts energy, such as an electrostaff, Z6 riot control baton, or simply another lightsaber. When used defensively, a Force-sensitive could deflect blaster bolts with a lightsaber, and with skill, could even reflect the shots back toward the shooter or some other target. Experienced Jedi could even employ their lightsabers to absorb Force lightning. Most practitioners used one single-bladed lightsaber, though some used double-bladed lightsabers or even multiple lightsabers at once. Lightsaber combat was divided into several Forms such as; Form I, Form II, Form III, Form IV, Form V, Form VI and Form VII. Mid range Crutacius Curse The Cruciatus Curse (also known as the Torture Curse) (Crucio) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse inflicts intense, excruciating pain on the victim. Considering that the curse does not physically harm the victim, it is possible that it only stimulates pain receptors. The two most well-known victims of this curse are the former Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom, who were tortured into insanity with it by Death Eaters; Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. vs DL-44 heavy blaster pistol The DL-44 heavy blaster pistol was a type of heavy blaster pistol produced by BlasTech Industries that was used during the years of the Galactic Republic and the Age of the Empire. It was considered one of the most powerful blaster pistols in the galaxy, delivering massive damage at close range; however, it overheated quickly. Long range Killing Curse The Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes instantaneous, painless death, without any signs of violence on the body. The only known counter-spell is sacrificial protection, which uses the magic of love. However, one may dodge the green bolt, block it with a physical barrier or by the use of Priori Incantatem. The Killing Curse is an "unblockable" curse, thus Shield Charms won't defend against it. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. vs DH-17 blaster rifle The DH-17 blaster rifle was a blaster rifle that commonly served as a primary combat weapon by Rebel soldiers during the Galactic Civil War against the Galactic Empire. The weapon was also used by Bespin Wing Guard, the security forces on Cloud City. The blaster rifle was manufactured by BlasTech Industries. It had a fully automatic mode as well as the capability of switching into a unique mode that allowed the user to fire charged-shots at their target. This charged-shot mode was common in many types of blasters during the Jedi Civil War and the Dark Wars. Special Theodore Nott's Time-turner There also exists a type of Time-Turner that is not simply an hourglass with an Hour-Reversal Charm placed onto it, but rather a "true" Time-Turner. Such a device allows the user to go back to whatever time in the past they desire, far beyond the five-hours boundary. These devices were created by Saul Croaker, and the prototype fell into the hands of Theodore Nott before the Ministry found it; due to the one he possesses was made of inexpensive metal and was not the finalised version, the user can only stay in the past for five minutes before being sent back to the present, though in this small window can still lead to catastrophic effects, as demonstrated by Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. If the device is destroyed while the user(s) are in the past, then they will not be sent back automatically, but will remain stranded. Lucius Malfoy purchased a "true" Time-Turner from Croaker, due to his liking of collecting powerful artefacts. The one he possessed was a finalised version, gleams like gold, and unlike the one Nott possessed was not restrained by a five-minutes duration. He passed it down to his son Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter noted that had the Ministry caught wind of Draco holding onto such a dangerous device, he would be sent to Azkaban for it. vs The Force The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. The Force had many alternate names. The Lasats, for example, used to call it the Ashla, and described it as "the spirit of the galaxy." The Force as a recorded concept existed for well over 25,000 years. XFactors Training 62-79 Delphini never had any training, she never attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, or any other schools, and did not have any training when adult. Experience 79-93 Delphini is young and never attended school, and the only experience of fighting is the duel in Godric's Hollow. On the other hand, Luke had fought many evil guys before in Star Wars. Abilities 94-89 I would have to ultimately give this to the new past, daughter of the Dark Lord. She can fly and cast strong magic spells that helped him easily defeated Harry Potter. Her Disarming Charm can even make the victim's wand ascend towards her, while Luke just have the Force to deflect spells for some time. Her magic and time-travel storms Luke's Force. Voting More than ten sentences: 3 votes Less than ten sentences: 1 vote Just mentioning the name: 0.5 votes Vote ends when I say so. =Delphini vs Luke Skywalker (Legends)= Luke Skywalker somehow landed in the Forbidden Forest. Delphini was there. " Who are you, Muggle? Avada kedavra!" Luke dived aside to avoid the curse. Delphini started firing lethal curses, but Luke used Force Persuasion and the Force to move objects as barriers. Luke tried to read her mind but Delphini blocked it with Occlumency. Delphini draws the time-turner but Luke surprise-attacked with the Force using a nearby rock. Delphini hit a tree, dazed. Luke activated his lightsaber and swung, but Delphini Disapparated. She reappeared and fired a Killing Curse that nearly hit Luke. Luke spun but Delphini finally managed to hit him with a Crutacius Curse. Luke screamed in pain. "Fulgari!" Luke's hands were bound. "It hurts, does it?" "Maybe not." Luke broke the cords apart and swung his lightsaber. It broke the time-turner. Delphini was momentarily stunned and Luke used this split-second advantage to attack. Delphini fired a curse that backfired. The trees all collapsed and buried Delphini. Luke used the Force to hurl more of them at Delphini. Luke slashes his lightsaber at the heap of fallen trees, and yelled with victory. Not bothering to see the remains of the daughter of the Dark Lord, Luke deactivates his lightsaber and walked away. WINNER: LUKE SKYWALKER Expert's opinion Though Delphini was a really skilled witch who effortlessly disarmed the famous Harry Potter, her spells are mostly non-lethal with the notable exception of the Killing Curse, which Luke can deflect with the Force or Force Persuasion. The only advantage Delphini has is the Time-turner which is hard to use in the middle of a battle. Category:Blog posts